1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel and backlight module positioning adhesive structure and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products to serve as display components of electronic devices. Following the trend of electronic products getting light and thin, bezels of electronic devices have been made increasingly slim. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display device and thus, the side frame of the backlight module is also getting thinner and thinner.
Conventional backlight modules all include a mold frame, a light guide plate surrounded by the mold frame, and an optic film fixed to the light guide plate and the mold frame by a positioning light-shielding paint tape. The liquid crystal panel is positioned on the positioning light-shielding paint tape of the backlight unit. The black double-sided adhesive tape has a width that is exactly located at a site that is invisible to human eyes. The site where light emits outward is getting increasingly narrow with the bezel width of the liquid crystal module so that the width of the positioning light-shielding paint tape is also getting narrower. This causes reduction of positioning strength between the positioning light-shielding paint tape and the optic film and consequently, it is easy that the positioning of the film becomes un-reliable. To ensure desired positioning reliability of the film, the width of the positioning light-shielding paint tape is not narrowed down unlimitedly and consequently, a black edge of the backlight unit can be observed by human eyes through the liquid crystal panel. This affects light transmission quality of the entire liquid crystal panel.